Terra Gokicha
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: After reading Gokicha and Terra Formars, I just had to write this crossover down. A humour crack story.


**Terra Gokicha**

Disclaimer: This will be a crossover fanfiction of Terra Formars and Gokicha, both of which belong to their respective authors. To those that know of the two manga series, you can bet that this is a humour crack fanfiction which is not meant to be taken seriously. Without further ado, enjoy!

**First Contact!**

Terraforming, defined as the act of changing an otherwise uninhabitable planet into a suitable habitat for those who have the means to accomplish it.

Roughly five hundred years ago, humanity launched a project to alter the planet Mars into a world suitable for human habitation. To accomplish it, they had to warm it up which could be done by a number of ways including firing missiles at it and using a massive mirror to direct sunlight onto the planet. In the end, the scientists of the 21st century decided to just release specialized moss and cockroaches to make the planet warmer by letting the dark coloration of both organisms absorb sunlight little by little. True, the method is lengthy, but it was a relatively realistic method with low cost.

Fast-forward to the present, 2577 C.E., inside the manned spacecraft known as BUGS #1, the crew of the craft are about to land onto Mars …

-Scene Break-

Feeling unwell, the dark-haired captain of the spacecraft which was manned by six crewmembers including the captain himself said, "Landed right on schedule, let's disembark."

"Are you alright, not having a hangover for all that drinking?" asked a young man named George Smiles. As for why anyone would be drinking, they recently had a small celebration before they landed onto Mars.

A young woman named Risa Oikawa, who had recently accepted George's marriage proposal, thus being part of the reason for the said celebration, smiled in amusement as she spoke, "Silly, it's just him feeling a little sick due to our landing."

Wearing faux-terrified expression, the captain asked, "So, what if right when we open the hatch, twenty thousand roaches start flooding in?!"

Scared of cockroaches, Risa was understandably terrified at the mere thought of it as she protested, "Stop that captain!" Quickly holding onto George, she begged, "I'm counting on you, George."

Well aware that he had to capture the most roaches among the crew, as a condition to Risa accepting his marriage proposal, George could only reply, "Okay…!"

"Alright, I'm opening the hatch!" said one of the other crewmembers.

In another story, the first thing the man who opened the hatch would see is a massive humanoid being with a hostile attitude towards humans, which did not happen in this story. What happened in this story was that he heard a series of surprised and frightened exclamations and squeaks form below, looked down, and saw a massive swarm of cockroaches… that had the form of young girls and boys with cockroach-like antennae sticking out from the top their heads.

Gaping dumbly at the sight, the crewmember then said, "Captain… I believe we have a situation here…!"

-Scene Break-

Risa was torn between squealing in delight, and being horrified, at the sight of a cute little girl who appears almost perfectly human except for her tiny size, cockroach-like antennae, having soft chitin on her back and limbs, as well as underdeveloped wings hidden beneath her long dark hair which is shaped like a cockroach's tegmina. While no one knew how in the world normal cockroaches had managed to evolve into these fairy-like beings in just five hundred years, they certainly cannot deny that the little creatures are cute. The specimen that they currently have, a friendly little thing who kept on saying variations of the words "Goh", "Khee", "Buu", "Ree", "Muu", "Shee", "Chaa", "Baa", "Gii", "Jinn", "Kah", "Jyoh" and "Jyuu", was arguably one of the cutest little things they had ever met.

Not surprisingly, the crew of BUGS #1 quickly reported the matter to headquarters back on earth and the executive of the mission, M. K. Davis, was equally flabbergasted by the revelation as he stared at the tiny girl who was amazed to see his face on the monitor screen. Seeing the cockroach-girl pointing at the screen while trying to communicate with a decidedly uncomfortable George, who only managed to "catch" her because she was too amazed at the sight of such titanic beings to realize that she should have run away with the rest of her kind when they approached, Davis sighed as he finally spoke, "This… certainly complicates things…!"

Sharing Davis' sentiment, Alexander Gustav Newton thought, "This is certainly unexpected, even by my understanding of Rahab's legacy!"

-Scene Break-

In the end, it was decided that the martian-roaches are only nuisances at worst although they were certainly as fast as their predecessors, and probably smarter, if the difficulty in capturing them indicated anything. Thankfully enough, leaving tasty bait in traps was very effective to capture some of the more curious cockroaches until the others quickly learnt to avoid the said traps. Taking samples of the moss as well as capturing more of the martian-roaches, the crewmembers soon returned back to earth, never suspecting that they had more "passengers" than expected…

**Second Contact!**

It was the year 2599 C.E. and Earth had changed greatly ever since the bungled mission known as BUGS #1. Accidentally taking back "stowaways" which were the martian-roaches that had somehow snuck into the spacecraft before it departed from Mars, they had managed to effectively invade Earth and proliferate as a result. To be perfectly fair, not only were the evolved cockroaches just as fast as their predecessors, they were also smarter and even hardier which made them very resilient as a result, even against most kinds of insecticides. Granted, they do not breed as frequently or produce as much young but their increased intellect and resilience more than made up for it. In addition, the martian-roaches actually possess greater longevity and vitality as they can live longer than their predecessors.

As if that was not enough, it turned out that the moss which was originally meant to be sent to Mars was switched with a different kind of moss by an unknown party. As the martian-roaches also carried viable spores of the unknown moss, it ended up on Earth as well. Even worse, both the martian-roaches and the unknown moss carried a mutagenic virus which could infect a wide variety of arthropods and other kinds of animal invertebrates such as molluscs and worms. Inevitably, the spread of both the martian-roaches and the moss resulted in the mutation of the infected invertebrates into miniature fairy-like beings much like the original cockroach carriers. The virus could even infect humans although it was thankfully kept under control thanks to the creation of a vaccine which was made possible by the ironically abundant number of "culture samples" available on Earth. In fact, they even managed to acquire a unique technique thanks to the virus known as "Bugs Infusion".

All things considered, the situation was not as bad as it could have been and humanity was soon ready to begin their mission to send more people to Mars to determine if it is already viable for human habitation, partly due to the accelerated spread of moss across the planet's surface, as well as test the ability of the Earth-born infected invertebrates to live on Mars who also have one additional mission. The mission was known as BUGS #2…

-Scene Break-

George, who was already married with Risa and had a child together back on Earth, smiled in nostalgia as he spoke, "More than twenty years… time sure flies by." Riding on his shoulder was a "martian-roach" descended from one of the original samples taken from Mars, namely the friendliest one which even the executives of the mission admitted was adorable. Named Goki-chan, the martian-roach that wore a simple dress to cover her otherwise naked body spoke to George, "Buri-go-goh-kii?"

Somehow able to understand just what the little fairy-like being was saying, George grinned and replied, "Yes, it was that very same mission when we met your mother."

"Sir, I mean no offense, but how can you even understand what that little thing is saying?" asked a young man named Komachi Shokichi. Once scared of cockroaches, he quickly got over his fears after warming up to Goki-Chan.

Smirking, George replied, "I could ask you the same question, considering that you seem to somehow understand your little friend up there."

Glancing at the infected moth that had the form of a cute girl with fluffy white fur in addition to chitin on her limbs and back, and had decided to rest on his head, Shokichi then admitted, "Touché, but I usually try to understand her by her gestures and expressions."

Shrugging, George replied, "Same difference in my opinion."

"Shokichi, please tell me that damn moth is not with you!"

Recognizing the feminine voice, Shokichi said, "Just a moment!" Glancing up at the moth, Shokichi grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry, but do you mind if you fly off to meet up with the rest of your friends by yourself? You know how Nanao-chan is like."

Pouting cutely, the moth-like being flew off with a huff as she honestly found Shokichi's childhood friend, Akita Nanao, rather irritating due to her fear of moths.

Chuckling, George asked, "Still not used to you having a "martian-moth" as a friend?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Shokichi replied, "Nope." Turning around he called out, "Okay, she's gone off to meet up with her friends so you can come in now!"

Peeking into the room to make sure that the moth is nowhere in sight, Nanao breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Good, I hate moths!"

Walking in beside her was a young woman named Maria Viren who giggled as she spoke, "Come on now, how can you hate such a cute little darling like her? She's just like a fluffy little fairy!"

-Scene Break-

Meanwhile, the martian-moth named Chou-Chan, soon arrived at a special room specifically meant for the "martian-bugs". Basically a large terrarium with an indoor pool, various kinds of martian-bugs can be found there including "martian-crabs", "martian-beetles", "martain-mantis" and even a "martian-slug". Not surprisingly, the martian-bugs have their own unique abilities which may allow them to survive on Mars. Their most important mission though is to act as representatives of Earth to communicate with the local martian-roaches on Mars so that humans can smoothly immigrate from Earth to Mars. Although certainly smaller and weaker than humans in general, martian-bugs can become rather disruptive or even destructive when provoked. Why, there was one case then a swarm of migrating "martian-locusts" actually sent scouts to sabotage pesticide-spraying efforts so that the rest of the swarm can migrate and eat without trouble. Needless to say, the people in charge of the terraforming project on Mars did not want that to happen.

-Scene Break-

"Alright everyone, picnic time is over!" shouted Kent Holland, a fellow crewmember of BUGS #1 who had returned to be a part of the BUGS #2 mission as co-captain. Standing beside him was D. K. Davis, the current captain of the project after the captain of the previous BUGS #1 mission decided to retire. "In a few moments, we will be entering the atmosphere of our destination, so brace yourselves and be ready to get down to business once we have confirmed the composition of the atmosphere after landing!"

Hearing Kent's announcement, the crew of BUGS #2 quickly prepared themselves for landing. Although the crew do not expect the mission to be particularly dangerous, it never hurts to be ready for any possibility…

-Scene Break-

Shokichi, while having overcome some of his fear over cockroaches, was not prepared to have a veritable swarm of curious martian-roaches clambering over him once they were convinced by their earth-bound counterparts that the humans are friendly, for the most part anyway. Seeing the comically grimacing young man sweating a metaphorical river of sweat, even seemingly antisocial Hiruma Ichiro smirked at his discomfort. Chuckling at Shokichi's discomfort, George thought, "Well, I can certainly say that my wife would be very glad that she never had to put up with THAT during our previous mission."

-Story Fin-

Author's Note: And there you have it, a crack story which I hope is received as both funny and heart-warmingly adorable. So, what are your opinions of the story? Please comment and thank you.


End file.
